Revenge Has Consequences
by Mrs. Nick J' Ashley 'N' Amy
Summary: Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton were the cutest couple, but after a harsh breakup will Sharpay think up an even more harsh revenge?
1. Trailor

**Trailor**

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

"Troy, let's talk this over, we're not dead."

"Sharpay, you know you were my everything, we had so many memories, but face it, they are fading away. I love Gabriella."

_Hes more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
_

"Stop going back and forth, you can't have both!"  
"But,"  
"Pick."

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying _

"Dude, why are you doing this to me!"

"You dumped her!"

"You know I _never_ stopped loving her!"

"You broke her heart. I fixed it. Now it's mine."

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer _

"St-st-... STOP!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"SHARPAY COME BACK!"

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well _

"Shar, messin' with boys can only lead you to trouble."

"Cheating on friends boyfriends can lead you to trouble, too. But, OH! You already found that out, bitch."

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying _

"I don't want to break your heart, or his."

"Pay, face it, the hearts were broken a loong time ago."

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer _

"This is wrong..."

"Shutup, he was a stupid boy in the first place. I can be a stupid girl if I want to."

_Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
a Anymore _

"Stop."

"What?"

"Giving me that face."

"What face?"

"Sharpay-Evans-you are-a-michevious-little-devil face."__

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

"I'm sorry."

"You think that can pay for all the damage you've done?"

**Revenge Has Consequences...**


	2. So much for my happy ending

**A/N: This story is a brilliant Idea i just HAD to write. Love Triangle, with a twist. Based off this movie i saw.**

**First Chappy: Troypay breakup into Troyella. Kinda angsty, oh well. Offense language in chapter, don't read if don't like language! Sry, it's short.**

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  


"Troy, let's talk this over, we're not dead." Sharpay stated in a mon-tone voice to her 4-month boyfriend Troy. She was an actress, she was good at it, but this was a challenge. Not letting her heatbreak.  
"Sharpay, you know you were my everything, we had so many memories, but face it, they are fading away. I love Gabriella." Troy said, and grabbed her hand. She snatched it back. "But, y-you ch-che-cheated on me for-r her!" Sharpay could not take it, her insides were flipping out.

"I thought you would... understand." Troy gave her a goofy smile. "U-understand?," Sharpay's eyes were filling up. "UNDERSTAND? YOU THOUGHT I WOULD FLIPPIN' UNDERSTAND! YOU, MANWHORE! YOU CHEATING, LIEING MANWHORE... UNDERSTAND THIS!" Sharpay screamed, luckily they were alone. She slapped him and hard as she could. She kicked and punched him. He didn't feel a thing, except the fact the girl he loved was breaking his heart, even though he didn't know it.

When Sharpay stopped taking out her frustation on her ex-boyfriend, she ran. Troy grabbed her wrist, she tried to squirm away. "What d-do you wa-a-ant." Sharpay hissed through he teeth. She had so much anger building up in her.  
"I wanted to say..." Troy thought a second how Sharpay treated him, its not his fault he doesn't love her anymore! "I wanted to say your a little bitch that I totally regret dating! Go screw a cow!"

His words stung to her. They stung her hard. Her chocolate brown eyes were now bulging red water works. She could not contain herself. She felt her heart had just been cut out, stomped on, and thrown in the trash. By someone she loves. Lov_ed_.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, I-I-I... I hate you." And with that she ran as fast as she could, hoping to never stop. The tears ran down cheeks, accented by her mascara.

Troy wanted to call her back. But he didn't. And that just might have been the biggest mistake of his life.


	3. Bleeding In Love

**N/A: Very, very sad and angsty. Tear-jerker.**

Sharpay ran and ran. The little drops of water slid down her cheek, but she ignored it. The wind brushed her face as she flew down the sidewalk. It dried her tear. All dried up. Like her the thing she used to call her heart. All dried up.

Sharpay stormed back to her house. Her feet pounded up her porch. Her bloodshot eyes looked at the ground as she hurried up the steps. She didn't _dare _to look to her right. She had a neighbor or her right. Her neighbor was Troy.

She ran to her room fast, so Ryan wouldn't see her and ask what's wrong. She need to be alone for awhile. Sharpay turned up her radio. One of her favorite songs came onto the radio, as she collapsed into the sheets on her bed. She cried and sang along.

_

* * *

_

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

* * *

Ryan, in his bedroom next door, rolled his eyes and smiled that her sister was so in love. Oblivious to fact, the love is killing her inside.  
_  
_

* * *

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

* * *

Sharpay ventured into her bathroom, singing along. She took a step backwards, regretting. Then a step forwards, forgetting. She ran her fingers thru her hair before opening her pink medicine cabinet. She pushed aside her medicines, perfumes, deoderants, and other toiletries to get to her daisy razor. She took one out of the bag, and stared at it. Her eyes welled up, yet didn't cry. She was dry out of tears. She gulped and dug the razor into her skin.

_

* * *

_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

* * *

She studdered on the last line. You cut me open. It burned her inside to realize what love does to her. Real love. She looked down at her wrist. Just to watch the red liquid drop into a puddle of blood on her white carpet.

_

* * *

_

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_

* * *

_

_She screamed that part. She was going literally going crazy over this basketball lunk. Just a lunk. Well, he was a hunk, too._

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

* * *

Ryan was scared too hear the frightening screams of his sister. She loved performing, but he could tell that she was not acting. He went to check on her.

* * *

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars__  
For everyone to see_

* * *

"Shar?" He said softly as he lightly tapped on her door. No respond. He was drowned out by the screams of her voice and the sound of the song. He was scared for her.

* * *

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

* * *

"Shar!" He called to her knocking on her door. "Shar! Answer me!" The music kept playing. Still no respond. "SHARPAY! OPEN YOUR FUCKING DOOR!" Ryan screamed and furiously punched the door. His knuckles red and swollen, his voice cracking, but he kept trying. She finally opened the door.

Ryan eyes grew big. He had never been so horrified in his life. His 4 minutes older sister stood there with torn clothing, messed up hair, bloodshot eyes, mascara and tears flowing together, three bloody scrapes across her left wrist, and worst of all, the totally crushed look on her face. Pure sadness. "Sharpay." He said softly, placing his hand on her cheek.

She looked to the floor. "What's wrong? Who hurt you?" He said holding up up he wrists. She looked towards her radio. "I swear I will kill them and beat them and punch and-" He stopped when she looked him square in the eyes. Guilt in her eyes. "Y-you didn't do this to yourself... Did you?" His heart begged for her to say no.

She looked at his hands, which were examining her wrists. A single tear cascaded down her left cheek. She slammed the door in his face and the music boomed louder then ever.

* * *

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

* * *

Ryan stood at the door, listening to her drown in the pain of her music. He seemed to stand there for hours, during those two and a half minutes. When he was about to walk away and think in his bedroom as the song ended, Sharpay sent a note on a pink piece of paper to him. It was written in pink pen too. With blood and tear marks and stains on it. He read it under his breathe:

_Ry,_

_I keep bleeding in love._

_:-(_


	4. Jason

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Sharpay regretted she ever cut herself. That was stupid. But, Troy made her stupid. She was stupidly in love. Ugh! Why will she not stop thinking about him! Why, why, and why! She loved him.

Well, yeah, she did. She had to admit that. I mean if she didn't, why would she bleed in love!? Why, why and why! Why seemed to be her question of the day, today!

She was back to her usual, perky self, as she walked down the halls of East High. Every time Troy walked by she looked away. She will not cry! When he passed, she would let out a sigh of relief. Those sighs made Sharpay realizes something: Troy has hurt her. Well, _dyuh_, she already knew that. But, she had an idea. She was going to make Troy jealous. That little bitch doesn't know what's coming for him!

Sharpay scurried to her locker and effected her eyes with some glitter eyeliner/ mascara. She got a that makeup set for Christmas. She wore that makeup for Troy on their first date. He told her: "Shar, your eyes look absolutey beautifl tonight! But, then again... when do they not look stunning!? She giggled at that, back then. But, now, she turns red with frustration. Troy was a total playa... and he was good at it.

So, after the applying of her eye-makeup, she pulled her shirt down. **No,** she did not pull it down and take it off, she slipped it down so some cleavage was showing. Then she pulled her skirt up a bit. Her _mini _skirt. She knew how to mess with boys minds.

She walked over to where Troy, Gabriella, and Jason were standing. Jason; perfect. She pulled up her skirt a bit more and her top down so her boobs would jiggle. Jason liked her boobs... Jason was a pervert... a stupid pervert.

"Hey guys." She said, avoiding Troy's eyes and concentrating on Jason. Jason smiled. Troy looked down. Gabriella looked at Troy. Kelsi gave Sharpay a reasurring sencre adsmile. Jason stared at Kelsi, then Sharpay's boobs. "Um, hey guys." She tried again, placing her hand on hip and arching her butt towards jason. "He-y-y Shar." Jason flirted. "Hi Sharpay" Kelsi said. Kelsi had been really nice ti her since 'the breakup' which happened a week ago. She didn't know if it was because she was being her usual nice kelsi self, or ryan leaked about the cuts. She hoped it was the first, Troy could not know his love was her weakness! But, yet, after she flirts with Jason, she knows Kelsi won't be happy...

"Hey..." Gabriella spit out. She stretched her arm over troy's waist... lowering it infront of his butt. She was dangling Troy in her face. This bitch knows how to play the game of love, too. Sharpay had to win though. "hi" Troy muffled under his breathe. Sharpay pretended she didn't hear. "Soooo, Jason, I heard your the new basketball _star_!" She said seductively. Ever since Jason made the winning basket, dunking it in from behind, he had been the buzz of the school. Praise and attetion from others to Jason, made Troy jealous. Troy _was _the star! He _needed _the attetion.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. I heard your starring as Beauty in Beauty and the Beast in the Spring musical." Jason said dully, memerazed by her breasts. "Um, actually, the parts haven't been posted yet. But, I'm glad you would think of me as the Beauty... since I do have the most talent," She gazed over at Gabriella, "and the most beautiful." Troy turned a little pink. He auditioned too. So did Gabriella. "Umm yeah," Kelsi narrowed her eyes at him, "about the great actress part, your really good!" Totally trying to cover up that he was actually thinking about how beautiful she was, not her acting skills.

"And Troy and Gabriella!" He said after noticing Gabriella was growling (well almost) at him. "You guys are awesome too!" Then he smiled at Kelsi, how was beginning to look a little jelous. "And Kelsi , the prettyful faboulos omposer!" Kelsi smiled. _Prettyful! Jason can be so stupid some times..._ "Well buy guys..." Sharpay said, then turning to Jason. "I'll see you around!" She waved toodles as she walked away, did a little bend and snap, sand thought: _Turn on Jason, Check. Make Troy jealous... Almost check!_


End file.
